


Plentiful Game

by Leon_Moon_Suns



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Aphrodisiacs, Begging, Claiming Bites, Demons, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Monsters, Multi, Overstimulation, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Spirits, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:46:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leon_Moon_Suns/pseuds/Leon_Moon_Suns
Summary: The demoness has grown tired of some of her toys, instead of just mindlessly getting rid of them, why not have a party?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JZcatt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JZcatt/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [JZcatt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JZcatt/pseuds/JZcatt). Log in to view. 



> This is a spin-off of "All Mie or Die" by JZcatt

The humanoid demoness had scheduled a… party of sorts. While she could not leave her pocket dimension prison, it didn’t mean she couldn’t have guests. Before the Elder Gods had sentenced the lustful demoness, she had traveled the vast series of multiverses and had made acquaintances along the way. The reason why the demoness invited them to the said party was because she was… bored of her toys. 

  
While she may look human, in a way, she has a higher intelligence and does in fact get bored after a while. She was planning on getting rid of her old toys and replacing them with new ones. If she was fond of a certain skeleton, she could just lure in another one from another timeline, or from another AU. Hell, maybe one of her comrades could give her the coordinates of another multiverse that has something other than skeletons. 

  
The thing is, she is a powerful demon who lure anyone she wants because she is worth it.

  
Being a demon, she is easily entertained by these _“party games”_ , especially the _**saucy**_ ones.

  
This new party was simple , she invited her close comrades for a matchmaker game. Spacing out all her toys around her castle, in separate rooms. She had “prepared”” each one; they were each releasing their own delicious smells and desperate cries for release. (She was glad she wasn't a lesser demon with a lack of restraint). Then each of the guests would go to claim their desired toys. 

  
Would there be some _gorey_ ruckus between the guests who wanted the same monster?

  
Oh she **hoped so.**

  
As the host, she of course would **_oversee everything_**. She was glad she had such swell friends.


	2. Lets start with a Classic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little insight, a little psychological abuse; and taking a little comfort in books isn't so terrible, is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to follow in the OG's footsteps and start off with Classic Sans.

Sans didn’t know how to feel anymore, except the usual fear, anxiety, and what horniness was forced onto him. He didn’t know how accurate time was here but he can tell he, along with the rest of the skeletons, had been here for awhile. 

  
There was no safety or security here. One moment you are under the demon’s lustful influence, the next she half-assed some care to them. The demoness constantly kept them on their toes, whenever they weren’t forced into her ruthless sexcapades, they were allowed to wander the castle amongst each other; if they weren’t “grounded” of course (some of the alternatives here “never learned’” apparently.)

  
The thing was, none of the captives really interacted with the demoness lately. Except for meal time or lights out, she hadn’t made any advances toward any of them. Hell, she even left them alone when they bathed!

  
Sans sighed, placing the book on the table beside him. He didn’t know to be relieved or terrified. Whenever he had time to escape, he always went to the grand library in the castle. Once upon a time he and the others tried to search the books, praying to find an answer of how to escape or how to kill the demoness-but their plot was found out.  
Sans has completely blocked the memories of their punishment, less he has various panic attacks and would throw up hours on end again.

  
So now, he stays in the library to escape in the thousands of books he “owner” hoarded. He has given up on escaping; and with the demoness not allowing anyone's death, what else was he to do?

* * *

“Classic!”

  
The yell brought Sans out of his mood. He would have jumped if the voice wasn’t from the being of positivity himself. “Dream?” Sans left the novel on the large plush chair and met Dream halfway as the small, golden boy pushed through the large, heavy doors of the library. “What’s wrong?!”

  
“We have,” Dream panted and leaned heavily on his knees. He had obviously been running through the large castle; the question of why, chilled Sans’ spine. “We have to go to our rooms!”

  
“Our rooms? Why?” His brow curled.

  
“She is planning something!” Dream gripped his counterpart’s shoulders as he babbled, “she wants all of us in our rooms or else! Error tried to argue but he was dragged off! And not in a bad-bad kinda way, like she when she c-claims-but in another way! I can’t really get a read on her emotions right now-but she is planning something!!”

  
Sans was stiff and shaking. If the skeleton hadn’t already been subjugated to the demoness’ “plans”, then maybe he would have tried to hide or fight back. But he has. And he knows it’s better to submit than it is to face her fury.

* * *

All the skeleton could do was fiddle with the sheet of his bed. Keeping his room tidy was another way he helped settle his anxiety, another thing to help him keep his mind off his drear situation. Heh, he now knew why his brother had always kept their home spotless. Paps would be so proud…

  
The heavy footsteps outside the door broke him out of his stupor as he tripped while trying to sit on the bed like he had practiced so often. By the time he was able to get in his position, she had already stepped into the room.

  
She smirked slightly, at how well she trained them, all of them, before her face became neutral again. She walked over to the large, sturdy bed and set her supplies next to him on the bed. The demon inwardly chuckled with the skeleton’s obvious perplexed look on his face, she only had two things with her. A jar of grainy cream and a vial of a glossy rose liquid.

  
“What… what is that?” Sans finally asked, as he let her remove his top.

  
“Turn around and tilt your head this way.” That was all the answer he got. It wasn’t really instructions since she was already manually turning him around.

  
All he did was listen to her fiddle with the jar to open it, he was still until he felt the weird grainy cream being placed upon his claiming mark. Sans was absolutely stupefied as she wiped the cream off her hand and she closed the jar, and put both the jar and vial on the ground next to the bed. He was going to question what she did and why she did it, but he was interrupted by his own screams of pain.

  
“Gaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!” The skeleton withered in pain as his mark burned.

  
He continued to screech the bone the mark was on seemed to melt and contort. He jumped and wiggled but she stopped him every time he tried to touch the infliction.

  
“Make it stop, make it stop, make it stop!!!!”

  
All she did was hush him softly. 

  
As the minutes passed by, the pain continued, as did his pleading.

  
“Please make it stop! It hurts!” Large crocodile tears fell down his face as he begged and pleaded for mercy.

  
“Hush, the pain will dull in a few minutes.” She hushed him a final time.

  
The pain did wear down after awhile. Sans took comfort in her arms. He curled up and laid his head on her mostly nude chest. While he did stop sobbing, tears still slid down his face. Once his hiccups went down to a minimum, he finally was able to ask his question.

  
“Why… what did that do?” Sans mumbled.

  
“It nullified the claiming mark.”

  
“Nullified? Why…” Sans’ still buzzing mind was barely comprehending her petting his skull. “Why would you nullify the mark?”

  
“So that way we are no longer connected.” The demoness removed the skeleton from her body. She stood and grabbed the vial of mysterious liquid. “Drink this.”

  
“No.” Sans shook his head definitely. “Not until you tell me why-!”

  
She harshly grabbed his skull and hoisted him up. “You. WILL. Drink, This.” Using a thumb to pry open his jaw, she dunked the rosy liquid into his mouth and dropped him.

  
The skeleton bounced on the mattress and choked. He couldn’t spit it up because his magic had already ingested it. 

“Since I am feeling generous, I will explain why I nullified the mark. It’s simple, so you can be marked again.”

  
Sans rubbed his throat. “Again? You want to mark me again?”

  
“Only if my guests don’t after the party.” His bones went stone cold at the words at “guests” and “party”. “Let’s just get this straight. It has been fun but I've become bored. So I decided to hold a claiming party.”

  
Sans wanted to start sobbing again. “C-claiming party?”

  
“Yes, there will be a lot of fucking and fighting to see if any of my associates would like to take any of you whores of my hands.” She picked up the vial and jar, and walked to the exit. “Not all of them are demons like me, but they are all high caliber, but don’t you worry,” she opened to the door and looked over her shoulder at the shaking skeleton one last time. “The aphrodisiacs should kick in before they arrive.”

  
“Aphrodisiacs?!!”

He tried to run he really did but his legs started to feel so numb, that he only succeeded in falling back into the bed. The numbness slowly spreaded from the tip of his toes to the top of his head. He tried again to get up again as he heard to scream of another skeleton in the distance, the demoness was getting them all ready for the party. Numbness, his ragged breathing, and screams was all he heard before he lost consciousness. 

* * *

When Sans woke up again, hours seemed to have passed. The numbness had faded and all there was left was heaviness and a dripping pussy, puffy and ripe for the taking.

  
“Aaaah!~” Sans let out a high pitched moan. All he had tried to do was shift his knee, but the aphrodisiac had scent quivering pleasure straight to his thigh and cunt in retaliation. 

  
Taking a whiff of air, the dense scent of pheromones and sex struck him and filled him with anxiety once he realized the smell was coming from him.

  
“No no no no no- aah! Mmmmm.” The stress had jolted him, which sent another ache down his spine. His bones had become highly sensitive, as was his other senses.  
Giving another pitiful moan, he still his body the best he could so he could take in his surroundings. 

  
There were many powerful auras in the castle, making it seem less empty. He could hear voices of all types, some chatting, some arguing; there was a quaking crash somewhere else in the castle: which jostled him (making him whine from the accidental friction on his coccyx). Sans remembered, there was going to be fighting. And there was going to be claiming.

  
The aphrodisiac worked its magic and turned his hyperactive mind into a gushy, horny mess.

  
“Ah ah ah, mmph!” He limply rutted his hips as he heard the voices get closer to his room. Those voices sounded big! Very big! And there were a lot of them!

  
A part of him was scared of those big voices finding him so vulnerable, but another part of him was saying yes yes yes!

  
He wanted those voices to find him, nude and open! He really, really wanted one of those voices to fill up his cunt-!

  
He stifled his moans when he heard a hefty sniffing outside of his door. Long claws chipped the outside of the large door and it growled. It roared and banged the door, trying to use it’s full body weight to push the door in.

  
It slowed when another growl rounded the corner of the hallway. Sans could hear the first voice turning around to face its competitor. The growls faced off one another until one of them roared and they clashed in battle.

  
“Leave Troll! This one is mine!” The first voice called out.

  
Their battle shook the ground. Sounds of bodies being thrown against the wall and the ripping of flesh.

  
Sans shook in fear and anticipation, whoever won was planning on taking him. There was a primal part of him that enjoyed that. After awhile, the was over with a whistley roar and an ear-deafening plomp. The victor strolled up to the door and stood in front of it. Sans stared as the door opened and a large troll stepped into the room.

  
In walked a large female troll, built and bold with wild hair, protruding tusks and horns, thick breasts.

  
Honestly, Sans was shocked but at least she was amused by him.

  
“What is this?” She leaned over him and took a deep breath of his scent. The Troll was large, three times his size and boy was that arousing. “Is this my prize?”

  
She traced his outer lips, causing him to be reminded of his impending lust.

  
“Se-sensitive! Ah!” Sans squealed as the the Troll’s claw pecked at his engorged clit.

  
“You will be perfect for my Alpha.“ The Troll was obviously pleased with herself. She leaned down her hulking form, hands wrapped around his shaking thighs. 

  
Sans jumped when he felt her breath on his glistening core. He didn’t know if it was the drugs talking but this felt intimate. “Your A-Alpha?”

  
“Yes,” Sans could look away as she tucked her hair behind her pinched ear, her face inches from his excited sex. “But it is more like a friends-with-benefits type of relationship.”

  
That was the last thing the Troll said before she dove in.

It was all too much for the skeleton. Her breath was blisteringly hot and she was relentless as she ravaged him. He moaned in pain and pleasure as she bit and kissed his outer lips; her tusks scraping the bones of his thighs. The Troll teased him, giving his cunt long, slow licks. Her thick, hot tongue sent shocks of pleasure through his cold magic. No matter how much he begged, she wouldn’t slip from her steady rhythm. The Troll’s large, strong hands kept him still from humping her mouth. Sans was getting impatient. 

  
“Please! Inside, _inside_ ,” he couldn’t keep from slurring the “s” sounds. “I’m _sooo_ **HOT** , _pleeeeease_!”

  
The Troll laughed evilly at his plight. Pulling herself up with her arms on either side of the sexually distressed monster, glared lustfully into his sockets. He was utterly star struck. Her eyes held a vile and burning glint, quieting his insistent whining to small whimpers. If Sans was coherent, he would deny how much slick wept down his thighs from her gaze alone. She opened her maw to speak again, this time he could tell that her tusks weren’t the only sharp teeth he had. Stars help him when he hears her dominant, arousing voice.

  
“Do you want to be a ** _good bitch?_** ” She questions.

  
“...What?” The question went right over his skull.

  
“I said, do you want to be a _good bitch?_ ” When he doesn't respond, she elaborates. “Only _good bitches_ get _eaten out_ and _bred_ by my Alpha! And my Alpha and I only fuck and breed good bitches. So I am going to ask again...” 

  
The knowledgeable side of his mind finally started communicating with the sub part of his mind. This Troll lady was obviously in a relationship with someone else who was her Alpha, and if he remembered his past research in the castle’s library, Alphas were usually bigger and stronger. This being put together by the sub part of his mind again, is delighted. To be claimed, fucked, and bred by this already large and dominant female and her possibly bigger and stronger Alpha??? Yes, please!!! Squealed his sub mindset.

  
“... do you want to be a ** _good bitch?_** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ain't the last we'll see from Sans before the party is over. Besides, the Troll's ALPHA has come approve of her purchase before they claim him, right? ;)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a spin-off so I recommend you read JZcatt's work (If you want to or not, is your own decision). This takes place long after the events of All Mine or Die.  
> Also, the "party guests" are named "the Blank" (they only use titles), so you can insert yourself into those characters you prefer or you can see them as OCs. You pick.


End file.
